This invention relates to a wall bracket assembly the essential elements of which are an upright support or standard and a load bearing bracket. Such assemblies are old and well-known, and are used extensively. Most of such assemblies are deficient in various respects, the most prominent deficiency being the inability to simply and easily reposition the bracket along the standard. In many cases the brackets are permanently fixed to the standards while in other cases the brackets may be repositioned after fasteners such as nuts and bolts are removed. There are arrangements which are designed to allow easy positioning of the brackets, but those arrangements require somewhat elaborate and expensive standards. In addition, those arrangements are usually designed for supporting light loads mainly because of the high cost of producing such arrangements designed for heavy loading.
The present invention overcomes the above noted problems and drawbacks of existing wall bracket assembly designs and provides an assembly which is simple in structure, allows simple and easy positioning of the bracket with respect to the standard, and may be designed for supporting light and heavy loads while maintaining its basic simple design. Thus, the present invention is attractive to the market since it is easily adjustable requiring no special tools or fasteners to adjust the bracket position and reasonably inexpensive to manufacture.